Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 051
･･･！！ | romaji = Tsuioku...!! | english = Memory...!! | japanese translated = Recollection...!! | chapter number = 51 | japanese release = October 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = December 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Memory...!!", known as "Recollection...!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed October 21, 2013 in the 12/2013 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary At the Machine Temple, the Skeleton Knight - Roman Goodwin - explains to Yusei that Ish Kiq Goodwin was a sister and foster mother to him and Rex, and she was also the strongest Duel Priestess in history. He remembers returning home one day, asking if it was true that Ish was going to be Duel Priestess for the Festival of Duality. He was surprised to see Ish in her new garb, and stared in wonder. Ish had told him to stop staring, as he was making her blush. Rex commented that it was old news; Ish was chosen out of a crowd of candidates, and it's a great honor. Ish added that she'd be able to help people, so their big sister would have to do her best. Rex cheekily commented that she meant "their mom", prompting Ish to flare up, but they continued to laugh. Roman admits that he thought that their happiness would last forever, and then abruptly it was over. Roman and Rex knelt before the Duel Priests, asking why Ish hadn't come home. One of the Priests explained that Ish had fallen victim to the ritual. Rex furiously yelled that Ish didn't deserve that, and no-one had told them that the ritual was dangerous. One of the Priests told Rex to watch his tongue, asking why they should bother to explain themselves to a commoner like Rex. Rex started furiously, but Roman was able to calm him down. Another Priest scornfully commented that even if they did explain, Rex and Roman would never understand it since they were born from a trash heap. The Priests explain that they do not wish for the ritual to claim more victims either, so they will turn it into a celebration to ensure peace for the year. A third Priest explains that Ish wanted the Goodwin brothers to become fine Duel Priests, Diak Ums, much to Roman's surprise. The first Priest states that they will support the brothers out of respect for the wishes of Ish, and tells them to pay attention and learn well. Afterwards, Rex punched a wall angrily, believing the Duel Priests to be making fun of them. But Roman reminded Rex about what Ish said; at the end of the ritual, the God of the Festival of Duality grants one wish; any wish. Rex began to see what Roman meant, and Roman explained that if they became Diak Ums and survived until the end of the ritual, they could ask the God to return Ish. They though that if Ish wanted them to become Duel Priests, then they'd do it, they'd show those jerks, and they'd win Ish back. Roman recounts that time passed, and at last they were just one step away from making their dream come true. They had become the High Priests of the Northern and Southern Skies, now dressed in their ceremonial armor, with the people who used to look down on them cheering their names. Rex mused that it was finally time, and Roman agreed, though he questioned the necessity of pulling the Duel Priestess into this. Rex asked if Roman was getting cold feet, and Roman protested that it wasn't that. Roman explains to Yusei that to make sure the ritual was completed, they'd forced the Duel Priestess to lose. That Duel Priestess's current incarnation is Akiza Izinski. Yusei is surprised that Akiza was a Duel Priestess in her past life. Roman's hand begins to shake, as he reflects on the festival; if only he'd seen it then, if only he'd stopped it, that tragedy would never have occurred. He remembers making his way through the Corridor of the Northern Sky on horseback, wondering if Rex made it through the Corridor of the Southern Sky. Then he sees a dark miasma gathering at the top of Seibal, and he realized that it was the power of the sealed Ultimate God. He wonders if they can truly harness such vast power. Then he saw a Duel in progress at the Watchtower: Rex and Ish, both bearing the black sclera of those overtaken by Shadow Miasma, Ish with the cracked skin. Roman galloped towards Rex and Ish, who were both operating machines and armed with weapons. Roman asked why Rex was fighting Ish, but Rex yelled that it couldn't possibly be Ish. Ish called the humans filthy with ambition; she would turn them to rust on her blade. Rex's monster shocked Ish, and Rex yelled at her to stop screeching, and he attempted to impale her on his lance. Roman begged him to stop, throwing himself in the way. Both of them were impaled - the scene from the Knight's memories that Yusei saw - and Ish asked Roman in surprise why he did that. Roman caresses her face, telling her that he loves her. Rex asked why Roman got in the way; if they could just complete the ritual they'd have it made. He heaved the lance away as Ish returned to normal, begging Roman to save Rex, who has also fallen prey to the Ultimate God's darkness. She asked him to do so no matter how long it took, as Rex was still their little brother. In the present, Roman states that that is what happened between Rex and him. Ish's corpse is interred here at the Machine Temple. The Ultimate God is at the root of it all, and its Shadow power brought about this tragedy. But Yusei and "Stardust Spark Dragon" have souls that cut through the shadows. If they try, perhaps they can save Rex from the shadows. The image of his former human self appears next to the Skeleton Knight as he calls Yusei a Diak Um. Yusei points out that Jack is Dueling Goodwin, so if Jack beats him, won't that do it? Roman bows his head, admitting that if it does, then so be it. But Rex is no longer human and he has lived for 5000 years. He doubts that Rex will go so easily. The Machine Temple suddenly begins to collapse, and Roman declares that it will soon be destroyed. He disappears behind the wreckage, bidding Yusei farewell, and admits that it was worth waiting 5000 years for a warrior like him. His spirit, restored to human form, emreges with that of Ish from the wreckage of the Machine Temple, explaining to Ish that he's passed on her wishes to the next warrior. Ish smiles, and the two spirits fade away. Looking sadly at the wreckage, Yusei refers to the Skeleton Knight as Roman Goodwin for the first time, stating that he'll carve his last wish on his heart, as one who Dueled with him. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.